Love thriumphs over all
by Sheen Shan
Summary: during dark times everything is difficult but two people who are miserable find unexpected love and joy in each other and help make it through
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The night was cool as it was always. The stars shone brightly in the sky. The atmosphere was silent. It was always silent now days since the war had begun the battle against good against evil. People especially the muggles, muggle-borns, muggle lovers and anti Voldermort wizards were struggling to hold on to dear life. No one was speared during the war not even the little ones.  
  
Twenty year old Virginia Weasley had graduated from Hogwarts and was now a fully trained auror and medi witch. She also had a special gift. She was a phoenix healer. She didn't really heal people by the normal way medi witches heal people. Unlike the rest she used the power of the phoenix. When she healed people a purplish blue light would shine from her hands and the person will instantly be healed. There were very few of them left as most of them had been wiped out by Voldermort.  
  
  
  
  
  
Many things had changed during the war and one of them was Draco Malfoy son to the notorious death eater Lucius Malfoy. He had switched sides turning to the good side deciding that he would most definitely not like to ruin his life by joining the Order of the Phoenix. He was now an auror in the Order of the Phoenix. It also happened that Lavender Brown and Parvathi Patil joined Voldermort's deatheaters.  
  
  
  
Now enough about them let's talk more about Draco. Well Draco didn't really say much anymore since the only one he ever truly loved was killed by his father. Yes his mother was killed by Lucius. Draco only speaks only when he feels that there is a need to.  
  
  
  
So now let me tell you a story that happened during the war. a love story about a girl who helps a boy get through his problems and they end up falling in love at the same time winning the war and changing each other.  
  
  
  
Virginia or rather nicknamed Ginny was sitting at a desk in a tent at one of the refugee camps Dumbledore had set up. She sighed and looked down at a bed in the tent in it had a little boy called Michael. Little Michael was her brother Bill's only son and right now he was sick mainly because he was missing his father. Bill had been missing in the war and hadn' returned. Everyone was worried and sympathetic towards Ginny they knew that Bill was Ginny's favorite brother and they were very close.  
  
  
  
Then suddenly Harry walked into the tent his face looked very grim. "Gin I have some news for you".  
  
( A/N: How do you like it? Hope it's ok so read and review ok?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Nothing! Nothing!

A/N: Please read my other stories they are better than this one.

Chapter 2

Ginny looked up at Harry, her brown eyes widening. "Harry what is it? What is wrong? Did anything happen?" Harry lowered his eyes refusing to meet her brown ones. She knew that something was up. She looked at Harry and her eyes softened "please Harry tell me what happened you're killing me here with all your suspense". Harry looked up "I'm just afraid that you won't be able to handle it Gin". "I can handle it Harry doesn't worry about me" she said bravely. Harry nodded and handed her a medium sized brown package. Ginny looked at it with fear in her eyes "is it?" she asked Harry not wanting the answer to be true. Harry sat down on the make shift bed next to her and placed her hand in his. "It was found in the forest near Voldermort's hide out near Scotland where Bill was sent on his last mission before he disappeared. In fact it was Malfoy who found it" Harry said gently. Ginny looked up into his emerald eyes "but why?" she asked questioningly. "Malfoy was sent there recently and he came back only yesterday. He found this near a stream along with Bill's wand and backpack. You might want to open the package Gin".

Ginny slowly tore open the wrapper of the package. There was a box a small box and six letters wrapped up in the package. Ginny looked for a letter with her name on it and when she found it she anxiously tore open the seal and began to read the letter with Harry at her side.

Dear Gin,

First off if you're reading this letter it means that I am no longer in this world. I'm sorry I had to leave Michael with you but as you can see I'm not going to be able to return and take care of him. Ginny I just want you to take care of yourself. Please do one thing for me it is all I ask of you as your big brother. Please do not let Michael feel the loss of a mother. It is more important that he has a mother's love rather than a father's love. I know you will do that being who you are. I want you to remember all the times we shared together. Like remember the time when we dyed Ron's hair green and we put that potion into his orange juice. I mean you'd think that he'd notice that his orange juice was green? But as usual he was too busy being engrossed in Hermione. Oh boy did the green hair look worse on him than his red hair. Yeah those were the times. I just wish I could see your pretty face one last time. I love you Ginny. You're the best sister any brother could ever have. I just hope Harry makes you happy. If he doesn't I'll personally come back from the dead and clobber him. Hey Harry if you're anywhere near Ginny listen to this. If you don't make Ginny happy I'll come back from the dead and KILL you. By the way Ginny I've enclosed something small for you. Just so that you will always remember me.

Lots of love always,

Bill

P.S Please pass everyone their letters. I've written one for Harry, Malfoy, Mum and dad, Michael and the rest of the Weasley family.

Ginny looked up at Harry through her tears. He smiled sadly at her and brushed her hair away from her face. "Don't worry Gin I'll take good care of you. I don't want Bill to clobber me". She laughed despite her current situation. The thought of a ghost Bill chasing Harry while Harry ran for his life was too funny. She looked at the letter again and frowned. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. "Why does Malfoy get a letter from Bill? He doesn't even know Bill" "Beats me" Harry replied puzzled. "Well I'd better give Malfoy his letter and everyone else's too" she told Harry and went off in search for Malfoy's tent. When she reached Malfoy's tent she called out to make sure he was inside. She didn't like to enter someone's tent without permission. Within a while she heard his husky voice call out sending shivers up her spine. She entered his big tent. Well his tent wasn't really big but he was the only one living in it so it made the tent seem bigger. His tent was simple with a desk and a bed and a make shift cupboard. She gasped when she noticed Draco sitting on his bed with a bowl of water and a face towel. He was cleaning what appeared to be a wound. She didn't really get a good look as his back was facing her. She walked over to him and gasped his face was smothered in blood and his arm was bleeding very badly. "Malfoy what happened to you" she asked him. "Nothing" he snapped as he reached for the little towel. She took the towel before he did and dipped it into the water. "What do you think you're doing?" Draco asked her rudely. "Shut up Malfoy you obviously don't know how to clean a wound and I'm helping you". Draco gritted his teeth as his wound stung. Although he hated to admit it he was doing a very poor job of healing himself. His talents lay in combat not in healing and he made no effort to enhance his healing skills. "Does it hurt?" Ginny asked softly as she gingerly pressed the cloth against his wound. She then placed her right palm over his wound and left palm on her forehead. A purplish blue glow emitted from her palm and Draco's wound slowly began to close. Draco's eyes widened as he saw what she did. She then took her cloth and mopped up his face. When she was done she stood up. "Oh I almost forgot this is for you" she said and handed him the letter. Then she reached into her robe and took out a small vile and handed it to him. "Take this after dinner it should help your cuts and properly disinfect your wound". She was heading for the exit when he called out to her "hey Weasley" he called. "Yeah" she asked "thanks" he muttered. She smiled and walked out of the tent. Somehow she didn't know why but she felt so much better than before. She stood outside Draco's tent and looked at the darkening sky. She smiled to herself and with a lighter heart, she headed over to her parent's tent to give them their letter.

REVIEW

A/N: so what did you think please let me know. If you have any feedback please let me know I welcome constructive criticism.


End file.
